Beginners Tips
Daily earnings: 'Realistic gains' Free draw: 50 Bellys Arena: 24 x 3 = 72 66 Bellys if you Sanji's Kitchen on max. (I assume that you'll win every match) Monthly card: 100 Bellys (you need to recharge you game with 5$) Nobel Card: 100 Bellys '''(you need to recharge you game with 15$) Boss: '''100-500 Bellys (depending on how much damage you make) Instances: 10 + 10 + 10 + 18 + 18 + 58 + 58 = 182 Bellys Union Invasion: 3 x 5 = 15 Bellys '(you have to join every Invasion, + the leader can attack 4 times for some bellies) Resource: 24 x 10 = '''240 Bellys '(24 times for one hour) Plunder: 4-8 x 10 = '40-80 Bellys '(4-6 is average, 8 is max.) Total: '''838 - 1279' Bellys/day' -> 7x838-1279 (week) ='5866-8953 every week!' So if you are really patient and don't spend any bellies, you can get the reward of consumption for 10k bellies every 10 days Daily earnings: 'Maximum gains' So far we can get 838 - 1279 Bellys per day realisticly. Now let's calculate the maximum gain First draw: 50 Bellys '(free) Treasure Haunt(1): '''20 Bellys '(pure) Treasure Haunt(2): 10, 20 or 10 + 20 Vitality = '''30-90 'Bellys ' Vote system: 0-3 right answers''' = 0-3 x 20 Bellys = '''0-60 Bellys Total: 938 - 1499' Bellys/day '-> 7x 938 - 1499 = 6566'-10493 Bellys per week!' That's the maximum of Bellys you can get per day/week! But it's unrealistic to get that much unless you're one of the top players. Daily spendings: 1/ Treasure battle: 60 Bellies (For VIP 4 or above) 2/ Do boss mode with all tiers 4 and 4 tiers 2. Reset the one's with Tier 2 three times, other's just one (free). I'm Level 100 now, so I can battle Enel, Aokiji, Kuma and Hancock. Moria is also a possibility, but I don't use him. That costs: (8 + 18 Belly =) 26 x 3 (3 Maps) = 78 Belly + 4 (Fights/Boss) x 4 (4 Tier 2 Cards) x 8 (Energy) = 128 Energy '[ If you add Moria, that would cost 26 x 4 = '''104 Belly '+ 4 x 5 x 8 = '160 Energy '] (For VIP 3 or above) 3/ Arena: If you're on a win streak and have no Vitality, recharge it once. It '''costs 50 Belly and if you win every battle, you can get 50 Belly back. So no losses! 4/ Energy: As I said above, I need 128 energy to complete boss mode. If I want to complete every other instances, I'll need 144(?) Energy. '''And '''80 energy to complete 1 time-limit instance, therefore I need 232 energy. Sanji's Kitchen can give 110 Energy back, you can get max. get 288 Energy back daily '[ 24 x (60/5) ]. That's more than enough, if you time it right. ' ''' (for VIP 1-3, depending which Boss fights you have unlocked, and how much bosses you want to fight) 5/ Cards: I can earn '''5-10/(20) grey/green cards per day to envolve to purple cards. Therefore I'll have 35-70 (110) green card every 7 days '''(not everytime you can get all 4 instances, I assume it happends twice a week, meaning you'd get +40 cards) -> '''140-280 (440) cards every 28 days. We need 8 green card to envolve upto purple cards so.......17-35 (55) purple in 28 days (you need a lot of Honor, Energy and Enchanted gems) Totally if you follow my tips you can get around 17-35 (55) purple cards/month + 24.052-29.652 Bellys/month If there are any mistakes, please write it in the comments Thanks you for reading Robotnics Nightmareslumber2014 END For more Tipps, go to "Other Tipps" ☀http://king-of-pirate.wikia.com/wiki/Other_Tips Category:Content Category:BeginerTips Category:Guides Category:Help